marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Khan
Drake Keaton Is A Mutant With The Same Powers As Spider-Man But More Powerful then Him Drake Wears A Spider Suit Similar To Spider-Man's Suit From Earth-8351 Later Ben Laced His Skeleton With Adamantium Drake Later Creates Alchemax And Builds A Dimensional Trans-Portal Makes A New Armor For Iron Man And War Machine Makes A Devise That Completely Destroys Hulks Mind Giving Bruce Banner Full Control And Even Successfully Recreated The Super Soilder Serum And Makes A Car That Does Not Break Down And Does Not Need Gas Or Charged Like A Electric Car Drake Is CEO Drake Later Injects The Willing Sam Wilson With Falcon DNA Transforming Him Like The Lizard Drake Later Makes A New Shield For Capitan America Useing Adamantium Vibranium And Asgardian Metal Later Drake Figered Out That Spider-Man Is Otto Octavius And Arussted Him And Became The New Spider-Man Personality Drake Is Always Serious, Does Not Hesitate To Do Whatever It Takes To Get The Job Done, Even If It Means Killing. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Man Possessed The Proportionate Powers Of A Spider, Granted To Him From An Irradiated Common House Spider Achaearanea Tepidariorum, Granting Him Superhuman Strength, Speed, Toughened Flesh, And Numerous Arachnid-Like Abilities. Like Many Superhuman Powers, The Effectiveness Of Spider-Man's Abilities Varies Based On The Author And The Needs Of The Story. His Powers Include: *'Mark of Kaine:' This Same Attribute Has Also Resulted In Deformity In His Hands. He Can Channel This Same Energy Endothermically Through His Hands And Leave A Severe Burn Mark On A Person By Making Skin To Skin Contact With Them. He Typically Leaves This Mark Across A Person's Face, Though It Is Presumed He Can Do The Same To Other Parts Of The Body. Non-Offensive Usage Of This Power Allows Keaton To Easily Burn Hair To A Shorter Length Along With His Beard Without Burning Himself In The Process. *'Sting Of Kaine: '''Keaton Has Single Adamantium Like Stingers That Extend From His Forearms. They Resemble Peter's Stingers That He Acquired In The Others Storyline. *'Superhuman Strength:' Keaton Possesses The Proportionate Strength Of A Spider. At His Peak, He Possesses Sufficient Superhuman Strength To Lift Up To 30 Tons. Keaton's Great Strength Also Extends To His Legs, Allowing Him To Leap Great Distances. He Has Been Known To Leap To Heights Of At Least 60 Feet In A Single Bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Keaton Can Run And Move At Speeds That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Keatom's Advanced Musculature Generates Less Fatigue Toxins During Physical Activity Than The Musculature Of A Normal Human. At His Peak, He Can Physically Exert Himself For At Least Several Hours Before The Build Up Of Fatigue Toxins In His Blood Begins To Impair Him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Keatons's Body Is Harder And More Resistant To Certain Types Of Physical Injury Than The Body Of An Ordinary Human, Though He's Far From Invulnerable. His Bodily Tissues Are Conditioned To Allow Him To Withstand Great Impact Forces And He Has rRsisted Impacts, Such As Falling From A Height Of Many Stories And Being Repeatedly Struck By A Super-Humanly Strong Opponent, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Injury To Himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' Keaton's Agility, Balance, And Bodily Coordination Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Keatons's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Superior To Those Of The Finest Human Athlete. *'Accelerated Vision:' Keatons's Visual Acuity Is Considerably Beyond That Of A Normal Human. Keaton Can See Objects At Much Greater Distances, With Perfect Clarity, Relative To An Ordinary Human. Keaton Possesses This Same Level Of Clarity At Night, Enabling Him To See In Near-Complete Darkness. It Is Possible That He Is Able To See Into The Infra-Red End Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum, Enabling Him To See A Person's Body Heat. The Flicker-Fusion Horizon(The Speed At Which Some Objects Appear As A Blur) In His Eyes Is Superior To Other People. What Appears As A Blur To Most People, He Can See Perfectly. It Also Acts As A Type Of Early Warning, Not The Degree Of A Spider-Sense But He Is Able To See Attacks Coming From Far Away. *'Rapid Healing:' Keatons's Accelerated Metabolism Affords Him A Rapid Healing Ability That Lets Him Regenerate Damaged Bodily Tissue Faster And More Extensively Than A Normal Human Is Capable If. Injuries Such As Slashes Or Puncture Woulds Can Heal Completely Within A Matter Of Hours. It Isn't Known If Keatons's Healing Powers Afford Him Greater Tesistance To Toxins Or Diseases; Nor If They Grant Him An Extended Lifespan. Keaton's Healing Factor Isn't Sufficiently Enhanced To Regenerate Severed Limbs Or Missing Organs. Although He Heals At A Greater Rate Nhan A Normal Human, He Doesn't Possess An Actual Superhuman Healing Factor. *'Talons and Fangs:' Keaton Possesses Elongated Canine Teeth That Secrete A Paralyzing, Though Non-Toxic, Venom. He Also Possesses Short, Retractable Talons At The Tips Of His Fingers And Toes That He Uses To Dig Into Surfaced, Enabling Him To Crawl Along Them As A Spider Might. The Talons Are Also Razor Sharp And, Coupled With His Great Strength, Are Able To Rend Materials As Durable As Cinder Block. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Kaine Has The Ability To Organically Produce Hhis Own Silk Webbing From Glands Within His Forearms, Limited By His Body's Health And Nutrition. *'Enhanced Resilience:' Keaton Has A Level Of Resilience Far Greater Than Most Humans. He Once Fell Off A Building And Effortlessly Walked To A Hospital, Where A Doctor Said That With Broken Ribs And Massive Fractures, It Was Amazing That He Could Even Wtand Up. *'Spider-Sense:' Keaton Possesses A Kind Of Early Warning System That Allows Him To Sense Potential Danger Or Potential Attack Within His Vicinity. Keaton's "Spider-Sense" Is Even More Developed Than Spider-Man's, Giving Him A Limited Degree Of Actual Precognition, Though The Visions Would Come Without Warning, Occasionally Impairing His Combat Akills During A Fight. *'Accelerated Decoy:' Allows Keaton To Move So Fast That He Can Leave Behind A Body Double For Enemies To Attack The New Spider-Man Suit Features *'Carbonadium:' Keaton Had Added Some Carbonadium Plating On The Back Of The Mask To Protect Him From Any Potential Mind-Swap. *'Enhanced Lenses:' Keaton Had Also Added HUD And Tracking Abilities To The Lenses Of His Mask. Damage To The Mask Makes The Lenses Darken, As If The Systems Shut Down. *'Spider Button:' Keaton Has Also Turned The Spider Symbol On His Chest Into A Button That Can Be Used To Activate Traps For His Enemies. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Equipment *'Spider-Bots:' Spider Based Versions Of Octavius' Octobots Used For Hathering Information Across New York City. *'Arachnaughts:' Larger Versions Of His Spider-Bots Used For Mobility And Combat. *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Trivia *'Drakes Occupation Is Founder And CEO Of Alchemax Corporation, Vigilante, Adventurer, Crime-Fighter, Super-hero, Inventor,' *'Drake's Spider-Man Uniform Is Made Out Of Nomex And Kevlar Fiber''' Rick Parker Rick Parker Category:Adhesion Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Claws Category:Poison Secretion Category:Animal Communication Category:Healing Factor Category:Males Category:Shape Shifting Category:Villians Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Altered Humans Category:Webbing Category:Existing Characters Category:Expert Combatant